De moi à vous
by Kyouyimina
Summary: Il a fait chaud hier. Le ciel était couvert, nous avons eu de l'orage. Je voudrais trouver un ami au petit, quelqu'un qui lui serait comme nous étions toi, moi, Marian et lui les uns aux autres. Parfois je me demande si les Noah nous retrouveront vraiment un jour. Je te fais confiance pour prendre soin de lui. Je sais que tu le feras.


Bonjour à toutes.

Ceci un petit OS écrit en une heure sur selon les règles des Nuits du FoF (pour plus d'infos, envoyez-moi donc un MP), d'après le thème "Lettre". Donc oui, grosse révélation, figurez-vous que j'ai choisit d'écrire... une lettre. Pour la plupart, c'est du blabla choupi de Mana à Neah (oui, Mana parle donc tout seul, c'est bien ça), et donc un monologue qu'il ouvre et clôture dans un style épistolaire. Néanmoins, vous pouvez y retrouver, en étant attentif, des éléments du canon, des bouts de théories, l'idée personnelle que j'ai sur le canon...

Le titre « De moi à vous » s'explique bien entendu par le fait que Mana, s'il s'adresse à Neah, parle en réalité au corps d'Allen (qui dort gentiment).

Pas de musique, écrit en contemplant la tempête juste derrière mes fenêtres.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**DE MOI À VOUS**

**.  
**

Aujourd'hui, le ciel est très bleu, Neah.

Je sais que je ne t'ai pas parlé depuis longtemps, et que tu as gardé le même silence, et j'en suis désolé. Je t'aime énormément, tu le sais.

Aujourd'hui le ciel était très bleu, comme je te l'ai déjà dit. Il n'y avait même pas quelques traînées de blanc pour assainir ce magnifique ciel azur. Il a fait très chaud, comme tu t'en doutes, mais en juin, rien de plus normal. Et puis sentir le soleil chauffer sa peau est très agréable, après le long hiver que nous avons eu.

C'était très difficile de trouver du travail, mais maintenant ça va mieux. Quand il fait froid, les gens veulent rester chez eux, mais avec l'été, ils souhaitent sortir, aller au cirque. Mais ça tu le sais déjà, non ? Je parle pour ne rien dire, je sais, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Et toi, comment t'en sors-tu ? Je sais que ce que tu vis est difficile, est-tu parfois heureux ?

Il a fait chaud hier. Le ciel était couvert, nous avons eu de l'orage. L'orage me rappelle tant de choses ! Toi, nos disputes, notre enfance passée collés l'un à l'autre, et tout particulièrement les soirs de pluie et de tonnerre où nous sortions rire, vénérer la nuit et le temps, sauter et courir en criant au monde que nous étions vivants...

Je me sens coupable de l'être encore alors que ton état est si indéterminé. Mais ces souvenirs caressant sont si beaux, respirent tant d'émotions... Je voudrais tant trouver un ami au petit, quelqu'un qui l'accepte et l'apprécie, qui lui ferait vivre ce que nous avons vécu ensemble. Sans parler de Marian et _lui_, bien sûr. Le quatuor terrible. Nous en avons joué de belles, aux adultes du coin. Qui bien évidemment, n'osaient rien répliquer aux enfants Campbell, à leur pupille et au fils du pasteur...

Parfois, je me sens stupide, je me dis que je ne suis pas assez doué pour le rendre heureux, qu'il mérite mieux que le simple clown que je suis. Je n'ai sans doute pas tord, dans un sens. Je parviens toutefois toujours à le faire rire, et cela me console d'être un père si indigne. Je veux dire, je lui assure à peine un logis et assez de nourriture, il aurait vraiment du se trouver quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Mais je divague je sais bien qu'il convient parfaitement au profil que tu souhaitais. Et puis, c'est _son_ fils, pas vrai ?, je ne pourrais le laisser ainsi.

Tu me manques tant. La vie sans toi n'a pas le même piquant...Il faut dire qu'elle n'a plus le même intérêt. S'il n'y avait le petit...Et bien je suppose que je serais parti provoquer ton Comte de faux-frère, puisque sans toi la vie n'a plus de saveur pour moi. Ce n'est pas un reproche, mais plutôt une remarque, que tu saches toute _l'affection_ que j'ai pour lui...

J'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer ce jour-là. Tu sais duquel je parle. Je ne sais d'ailleurs toujours pas pourquoi il ne l'a pas fait. Sûrement n'a-t-il pas osé assassiner l'aîné après avoir réglé le sort du cadet, par respect pour toi. C'est mon hypothèse la plus probable.

Mais assez parlé d'Adam ! Je suis suffisamment éloigné de lui maintenant. Le petit ne craint rien, heureusement. Tu sais, Neah, je ne sais pas s'il est possible que les Noah nous retrouvent. Je sais bien que cette possibilité est non négligeable, mais le monde est si calme et si parfait sans eux... Non, ne t'en fais pas, je ne désobéirai pas à ta demande. On est jamais trop prudents, dit-on. Je présume que lorsqu'on se cache de la famille la plus puissante et la plus effrayante du monde, ce diction est vrai.

Je n'y peux rien, mais j'aimerais, rien qu'une fois, être sûr que le petit est en sécurité, savoir qu'il ne risque rien et ne craindra jamais rien, même après ma mort. Oh, avec toi, il sera bien, c'est certain. Mais, je veux dire, avant ton réveil, tu ne pourras le protéger, n'est-ce pas ? Et je mourrais peut-être avant que tu ne me reviennes.

Hier, Allen m'a presque obligé à lui chanter une chanson... Et tu sais comme je chante mal ! Le pauvre petit, j'espère que je ne l'ai pas traumatisé. Notre chien est mort, pas le premier, mais le second, que j'avais trouvé et ramené exprès pour lui. L'hiver a été très dur pour lui, il était trop maigre.

J'essaie de consoler le petit mais c'est compliqué. Son premier cadeau, un animal, tu comprends... Il y a quatre jours, j'ai essayé de lui faire manger du chou, tu aurais dû voir sa tête ! Il m'a lui-même avoué qu'il n'avait jamais goûté quelque chose d'aussi abominable...Et dire que je fais tant d'efforts pour bien l'éduquer. Tu crois que le petit profite de mes faiblesses ? Non, sans doute pas, il est trop jeune et puis il m'adore.

Je crois que moi aussi je l'adore. C'est drôle, cela fait à peine quelques mois que je l'ai adopté, mais c'est mon fils, maintenant, je n'ose pas imaginer partir et vivre sans lui. Je sais qu'un jour je mourrai... Je veux juste que ce ne soit pas trop terrible pour lui. Je l'aime tant.

Mais je ne parle que du petit ! Tu dois être jaloux, non ? Non, ne t'inquiète pas, tu es bel et bien la plus importante personne à mes yeux. C'est très dur pour moi de dire ça, mais je pourrais abandonner le petit, si c'est pour toi, sans remords. Et quelque part, c'est un peu ce que je vais devoir faire, non ? Mais je te fais confiance pour prendre soin de lui.

Je sais que tu le feras. N'as-tu pas trahi ton amant pour... Les raisons que nous savons ? De plus, connaissant son ascendance – et son don pour séduire les autres – tu ne saurais lui résister bien longtemps. La perte de son père après toi était si douloureuse... Par miracle, j'ai retrouvé son engeance. Un miracle d'ailleurs si bienvenu que je ne serais pas étonné d'apprendre qu'il a été orchestré par quelqu'un. Une jolie brune de ton autre famille qui t'aimait tant, par exemple.

Je suis heureux que tu ais pris des précautions avec notre cher ami rouquin. Comme toi, je me doute que Marian ne le traitera pas tel qu'il le devrait le faire, mais au moins ne le maltraitera-t-il pas. Il n'a pas intérêt d'ailleurs. Je peux juste prier qu'il se tienne bien. Je te jure de faire ce que je peux, mais... Tu sais que je me ferais torturer par tes soit-disant frères plutôt que de te laisser à un endroit sans être certain que tu ne risque strictement rien. Je prends mes propres précautions au sujet de ta seconde famille, je ne veux surtout pas que le petit ait un problème. Je prends soin de lui comme j'espère que tu le feras. C'est un enfant adorable. Enfin, avec ses parents, ce n'est pas une surprise, mais je ne m'attendais pas à devenir un père gâteau devant lui. Il est fantastique.

Je vais te laisser, petit frère, le sommeil commence à m'emporter. Je te donnerai des nouvelles plus fréquemment, je te le promets. Et plus développées, aussi. Toutefois, tu sais qu'il ne nous arrive jamais rien de vraiment intéressant... Nous nous cachons, nous vivons dans l'ombre en t'attendant. Tu as vécu comme une météorite, t'accaparant tout ce qu'il y avait à vivre. Tu t'es brûlé jusqu'à la dernière seconde en te confrontant aux événements les plus intenses possibles, et tu es mort pareillement, me laissant derrière. Je ne t'en veux pas, je crois que je ne pourrais jamais plus t'en vouloir.

Je t'aime toujours.

Bonne nuit, Neah.


End file.
